


Hidgehikers:ALT

by IFeedOffRuinedChildhoods



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, multiversal collapse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFeedOffRuinedChildhoods/pseuds/IFeedOffRuinedChildhoods
Summary: VLD: between S4E2 and S6E6TDP: 3 years after S3 (TTM is treated as a Noodle Incident)SPOP: Past S5





	Hidgehikers:ALT

**Author's Note:**

> VLD: between S4E2 and S6E6  
> TDP: 3 years after S3 (TTM is treated as a Noodle Incident)  
> SPOP: Past S5

WELCOME TO WILCO REMOTE SECURITY.

DO YOU WANT TO REVIEW THE castle_of_lions SECURITY FEED?

_Yes._

5 INCIDENTS FOUND FROM 09:32-09:54.

REVIEW?

_Yes._

**INCIDENT 01: 09:32**

2 RECOGNIZED HUMANS (RED PALADIN, BLUE PALADIN); UNRECOGNIZED HUMANOID (FEMALE, APPROXIMATE AGE 18, VARIOUS NONHUMANOID FEATURES); TRAINING SECTOR UPON DISAPPEARANCE. THE TRAINING SIM AUTOMATICALLY SHUT OFF ONE MINUTE LATER.

**INCIDENT 02: 09:39**

RECOGNIZED HUMAN (GREEN PALADIN); UNRECOGNIZED HUMAN (MALE, APPROXIMATE AGE 18, RUNIC MAGIC ABILITY) DISAPPEARED. THEY WERE IN THE GREEN BARRACKS AT THE TIME; EXPERIMENTING WITH RUNICALLY-CONTROLLED LIGHTNING.

**INCIDENT 03: 09:45**

RECOGNIZED HUMAN (YELLOW PALADIN); 2 RECOGNIZED ALTEANS( A, C) VANISHED IN THE KITCHEN AREA. THE CULINARY HEATING UNIT WAS AUTOMATICALLY DEACTIVATED 15 SECONDS LATER. 

**INCIDENT 04: 09:50**

RECOGNIZED HUMAN (BLACK PALADIN); UNRECOGNIZED HUMAN (FEMALE, APPROXIMATE AGE 29); UNRECOGNIZED HUMANOID (MALE, STATED AGE >200)

**INCIDENT 05: 09:54**

UNRECOGNIZED HUMAN (MALE, APPROXIMATE AGE 13); UNRECOGNIZED AMPHIBIOID DESTROYED CAMERA 08-34 AFTER MISTAKING IT FOR EDIBLE MATTER.

* * *

Claudia slammed the laptop shut. "The good news is that if we're lucky, they may have disappeared for good. The bad news- they're probably still alive."

An intern wearing a tag saying, "Hello, my name is Katan. I am currently at Intern rank", said "So, we wait it out and clone some more dark magic supplies? If I have to scoop out another gryphon eyeball, I'll vomit." 

"Katan, please go back to the dissection lab. They may be as good as dead- except Ez and Bait, but they're useless for the Galran Empire."

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, millions of people on millions of worlds were sucked away to other worlds, never knowing where they would go or when they'd see their homes again.


End file.
